ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Heatblast
Heatblast is the Codon Stream/Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite from the planet-like star Pyros. History Heatblast's DNA was obtained and unlocked sometime prior to the original series. 'Original series' ]] In Game Over, Heatblast, along with all the other aliens, was lost upon entering Sumo Slammers Smackdown. He was restored after escaping. 'Ben 10: Alien Force' In Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, Heatblast, along with all the other aliens, was locked by the Omnitrix's Recalibration Mode. In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Heatblast, along with all aliens, was unlocked by the Omnitrix's Master Control. As he wasn't used, he was locked again by the reset in War of the Worlds: Part 2. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Heatblast was unlocked during or sometime before Viktor: The Spoils. Appearance Heatblast is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks. His feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. In Tourist Trap, it is shown that Heatblast's tongue is made of fire. With the exception of Kevin (whose aliens don't wear prototype Omnitrix symbols), Heatblast always wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. 'Ben as Heatblast' 'Original series' '4 year old' Heatblast looks the same as his ten year old self, but being much shorter, with a much thinner body, oversized head and much higher-pitched voice. 'Ultimate Alien' Heatblast closely resembles Alan, only taller, more muscular and not as skinny. His eyes was no longer connected to the fire on his head. The rocks over his body are darker, and their pattern is different, with fewer rocks covering his inner lava body. '10 year old' Heatblast is almost unchanged from his appearance in the original series. However, his eyes are not connected to the fire around his head, and his Omnitrix symbol is green. 'Omniverse' Heatblast looks the same as in Ultimate Alien, only his eyes are once again connected to the fire on his head, like in the original series. His face's design is different and his shoulder plates are slightly tilted upwards. Heatblast (original series).png|Heatblast in the original series Heatblast (original series; 4 years old).png|Heatblast as a four year old in Don't Drink the Water Heatblast (original series; Destroy All Aliens).png|Heatblast in Destroy All Aliens Heatblast (Ultimate Alien).png|Heatblast in Ultimate Alien Heatblast (Ultimate Alien; 10 year old).png|Ten year old Heatblast in Ultimate Alien Heatblast (Omniverse).png|Heatblast in Omniverse Heatblast (Omniverse; 11 year old).PNG|Eleven year old Heatblast in Omniverse 'Gwen as Heatblast' Gwen as Heatblast is leaner, her chest is juts out and her face is longer and more curved. Her forearms are considerably skinnier than Ben as Heatblast. 'Kevin as Heatblast' Kevin as Heatblast looks just like Ben as Heatblast in the original series, only slightly darker in color and lacking the prototype Omnitrix symbol. 'Sandra as Heatblast' Sandra as Heatblast looks just like Ben as Heatblast in Destroy All Aliens. Powers and Abilities Heatblast can generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses, commonly fireballs. He can also make his flames explosive. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches. Heatblast can also breathe fire. Heatblast's fire can become hot enough to melt a tank or melt a road. Heatblast can create a small fire board on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards. On this board, he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle. Heatblast is immune to the damaging effects of fire, as well as invulnerable to magma. He is also cold resistant and immune to ice-based attacks. Heatblast is capable of limited terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground. One result of this capability is the ability to surf through the air on a board of flaming rock. Heatblast has enhanced strength and durability, enough to hold his own with his fists against Viktor, making the latter stumble several steps backwards. He can also survive being thrown through multiple buildings at high speed with no damage. Heatblast can swim and use his powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. When four year old Heatblast had a temper tantrum, his firepower was greatly magnified to the point that Gwen described it "supernova-hot" and the heat was so extreme that it flash vaporized the Fountain of Youth and destroyed a large portion of the cave they were in. It is unclear is older Heatblast can do this. When under the effects of a cold, Heatblast's powers are reversed, going fron fire-bsed to ice-based, and his flames turning blue. He can project ice energy that can encase the target in ice. Weaknesses with a cold]]If exposed to enough water or a fire extinguishing substance, Heatblast's fire will be extinguished, though he can still heat up and reignite his fire in short amounts of time. When under the effects of a cold, Heatblast becomes rather unhealthy and unwell. Heatblast's fire attacks are useless against the Pyronites' natural predator, Crabdozers. Heatblast can accidently start fires if he is in contact with a flammable material. Heatblast can be harmed by a blast of fire. Due to his feet being made of fire, Heatblast can leave scorch mark footprints on certain floors, such as carpet. In And Then There Were 10, Heatblast didn't know how to absorb fire, which led to him starting a forest fire and not knowing how to stop it. However, he has since learned how to absorb fire. Theories Heatblast's Ultimate Form would be Ultimate Heatblast. Category:Omnitrix Aliens (All) Category:Codon Stream DNA samples Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens (Formerly) Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Alpha's Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Pyronites Category:Characters with Fire Blasts Category:Characters with Explosive Fire Blasts Category:Characters with Lava Projection Category:Characters with Fire Absorption Category:Characters with Cryo Immunity Category:Characters with Propulsion Flight Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Enhanced Durability Category:Characters with Ice Energy Blasts (when infected with a cold virus) Category:Omnitrix symbol on the chest Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Ben Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Gwen Tennyson (Gwen 10) Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Kevin Levin Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Sandra Tennyson Category:Omnitrix Aliens used by Alpha Category:Voiced by Steve Blum Category:Voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Voiced by Charlie Schlatter Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Voiced by David Kaye Category:Alternate Versions of Heatblast